


Greatest Enemy

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [64]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Caspian is mentioned, Edmund is having a bad day, Gen, His siblings try and make it better, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Edmund is worried about the weather. His siblings try to make it better.
Series: Lrs002’s writing of 2020 [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590145
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Greatest Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> a short fic that deals with soulmate identifying marks were on one wrist you have your enemy and the other you have the love of your life.

Edmund stared out at the grey, rainy day and sighed, he didn’t realize how much he missed the rain until every day in Narnia was filled with sunlight. But he wasn’t happy with the weather today because of what might happen later today if it got cold enough.

“Ed?”

He tore his eyes away from the window to look at his older brother. In fact all his siblings were staring at him worriedly.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, “That’s the third time you sighed in the last hour.”

“Nothing.” He said absentmindedly rubbing his wrist,“I just have a lot of stuff on my mind.”

“You’re missing Caspian.” Lucy said, noting his thumb was running over his wrist cheerily with a smile on her face.

Edmund felt himself blushing and glared. “I do not!... Well, Yes but that’s… not… he couldn’t get the rest of the sentence out.

“Wrong wrist Lu.” Peter mutters, going to close the curtains noting which wrist Ed was rubbing at being called out Edmund glared at his brother and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Lucy frowned at him but then stepped forward and rushed toward Ed to hug him, “Of course you’re worried about her. We should have realized. We all heard the weather report this morning.”

After pulling back from giving him a hug Lucy pulled him toward the fire and Peter followed behind them. All three of them crowded onto the couch next to Susan, who shoved a cup of tea into his hands.

And after an afternoon of snuggling and laughter Edmund almost forgot that on his left wrist was not one name but two in a jagged script. 

His two greatest enemies were on his left wrist. 

Those enemies were Jadis, the White Witch and Edmund Pevensie.


End file.
